fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tootie
''DISCLAIMER: The above video was inserted by FANDOM staff and we have no control over it.'' |eyecolorbox1 = Purple |affiliations = Vicky's family Sugar Cream Puffs |enemies = Vicky the Babysitter Francis Denzel Crocker Trixie Tang (one-sided on her side) Hugh J. Magnate Jr. Timmy Turner (sometimes) |loveinterests = Timmy Turner Tommy Turner (in Oh, Brother!) |occupation = Student Cream Puff |homeworld = Earth |residence = Dimmsdale, California Vicky's House |interests = Kissing Timmy Playing princess Dolls |goal = To marry Timmy |parents = Nicky (mother) Vicky and Tootie's Dad |grandparents = Grandma Vicky (grandmother) |godparents = Cosmo Cosma Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma (temporarily) |siblings = Vicky (sister) Jakie (brother)|]] (retconned) |spouses = Timmy Turner (possible future husband) |children = Tammy Turner (possible future daughter) Tommy Turner (possible future son) |others = Vic (possible uncle) |pets = Doidle Chipper the Cat Happy the Goldfish Ginny the Parrot Spunky Flying Pink Seahorse |first = "The Fairy Flu!" (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) "Boy Toy" (main series) |voiced by = Amber Hood (Season 0) Grey Griffin (current) |played by = Daniella Monet |last = Dimmsdale's Got Talent? (cartoon) A Fairly Odd Summer (live-action) |friends = Timmy Turner}} Tootie is the younger sister of Vicky. She has an obsessive unrequited crush on Timmy, and usually appears to pester Timmy during one of his adventures, although she has also stood up for him on many different occasions where others would not. She was originally voiced by Amber Hood in the pilot season, and was replaced by Grey Delisle in her main series appearance. In the Live-Action Movies, she is portrayed by Daniella Monet. Character The younger sister of Vicky, she is a geeky girl with a crush on Timmy. She is nine years old. Vicky always tortures Tootie whenever she is not babysitting, meaning that she is twice as miserable as Timmy, but she does not have her own Fairy Godparents. Tootie harbors an unrequited crush on Timmy, even to the point where her room is a shrine of pictures and dolls with his likeness. Often she is shown to be crafty and knowledgeable, inventing numerous devices to eavesdrop on Timmy, while other episodes depict her as more in line as a little girl who enjoys playing with dolls and performing ballet. She is also a member of the Sugar Cream Puffs, a girl scout like organization. Description Tootie has black hair with floating pigtails and dark eyes. Her glasses are distinctly different than other characters on the show that wear glasses, because they are shaped differently, they have blue lenses, and her eyelashes are attached to them. She wears braces on her teeth. She is around Timmy's height, and wears purple horn-rimmed glasses, a black vest over a white short-sleeved shirt, and a gray plaid skirt over black tights along with black boots. Her outfit resembles a Parochial school uniform. In her first appearance in series, in the episode "The Fairy Flu", Tootie did not have braces, her head and glasses were shaped different, and she wore bright colored clothing in contrast to her usual monochromatic color scheme. She also had a different voice actor, Amber Hood. Tootie is sometimes tougher than she looks. She can sometimes overpower Timmy. She is able to fight barehanded, as she easily defeated Mr. Turner's sock puppet army in hand-to-hand combat after it had been re-animated by fairy magic, even after more powerful enemies such as Dark Laser and Denzel Crocker were bested by them. She is shown to be agile and capable of doing flips, shown in "Dread 'N' Breakfast" and in the live action movie. She also has done cheerleading for Timmy, and won the Tour de France on her bicycle when Timmy asked her to ride around the world to distract Cosmo and Wanda for him. Personality Tootie is modeled after the stereotypical "fangirl" in the way she acts, especially toward Timmy. She has a room full of merchandise and paraphernalia fashioned after Timmy; and has a strong obsession with Timmy to the point where she declares she wants to marry him. This is most prominently seen in an episode where Timmy actually does become famous, and Tootie becomes one of his crazed star-struck fans, doing things like attempting to get into his moving limousine, or holding up a "Marry Me!" sign at his big concert. Her crush on Timmy is sometimes a cause for humor by other characters such as Chester, AJ, Cosmo, Wanda, and at one point the entire female student body at their school. Tootie often has outbursts of excitement, and screams to emphasize things much like her sister Vicky, although Tootie has a very different personality than her sister especially in the way they act toward Timmy. Sometimes when she is chasing Timmy or near him she will hyperventilate when she laughs. She also collects toy wands, and imagines herself being a fairy princess or the "future Mrs. Turner". Tootie often cries because of mistreatment by Vicky, or from being rejected and ignored by Timmy. She is also usually brave and was willing to stand up to the school bully Francis for Timmy, as well as defeat an army of magic socket puppets barehanded to force Timmy to kiss her, although she is just as frightened by Vicky as the rest of her family. Tootie may have gotten her love struck personality from her mother, Nicky, whom resembled and acted like her younger daughter so closely in the past that a time-travelling Timmy Turner mistook her for Tootie, although this took place in a video game and has not been referenced in the main series.The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules PC Version - Level: The Past Background " short "The Fairy Flu!".]] It is never explained why Tootie is in love with Timmy. In some comics and early season portrayals, Vicky is protective of her little sister and even encourages her to pursue Timmy as a means of tormenting him. In most episodes Season 2 and beyond however, Vicky is very mean, terrifies Tootie and her parents, and torments her little sister. For Tootie, the dislike is mutual, as she is willing to expose Vicky's cruel habits to Timmy's parents, and dreams of trashing her older sister's room. However, when Tootie was loaned Cosmo and Wanda to make up for a lousy birthday she did not use them to harm or get revenge on Vicky, despite her ruining Tootie's birthday in the first place. Early Life Not very much has been revealed about Tootie before she met Timmy, which was apparently in third grade (according to a line spoken in the movie). It is suggested that Timmy has known about Tootie's crush on him before he even met Cosmo and Wanda, as neither fairy knew who she was when they first met her in "The Fairy Flu". Her relationship with Vicky is even more mysterious. Its not known when or why Vicky started hating Tootie, as she was protective of her little sister in her first few appearances. In "The Masked Magician", Vicky seems to believe that Tootie considers her an enemy enough to tell Timmy that Tootie (or their parents, Ricky, Chip Skylark, or various other characters who have conflicted with Vicky before) may have been the one to tie her up to train tracks. Present Life Tootie attends Dimmsdale Elementary School. She never appears in Mr. Crocker's fifth grade class with Timmy, except in the episode Formula For Disaster during a quick background shot. Tootie is bullied by Francis, although not as frequently as Timmy and his friends. Tootie also knows who Trixie Tang is, but it is not known exactly how she feels about her romantic rival. In the episode "You Doo!", Tootie knows about Timmy's crush on Trixie and is jealous of her, but in the episode "Take and Fake", Tootie attends Trixie Tang's costume party as Trixie to get Timmy's affection, although it is not clear if Trixie invited Tootie to her party or not. Tootie and Trixie also appear marching side by side during a song in "School's Out!: The Musical", but have otherwise never been shown interacting with each other face to face. Tootie has never met Chloe Carmichael as she, like many other side characters from the early seasons, did not have any speaking roles in the last season of the show. In videos discussing Chloe on Butch Hartman's official YouTube channel, Tootie is often suggested by fans as a more amiable alternative for the fairy sharing role with Timmy.|The *REAL* Reason WHY Chloe is in Fairly OddParents | Butch Hartman - Top Comments Tootie is also a member of the "Cream Puffs", a girl scout-like organization lead by Mrs. Turner, and Tootie has earned a merit badge in CPR ("mouth to mouth") which she sometimes reminds Timmy much to his dismay. This later comes into play when Timmy is knocked out after running into a wall in darkness trying to get away from Tootie in the episode "Lights Out". After Timmy wakes up at the hospital, the doctor tells Timmy that he was saved by Tootie who gave him "passionate mouth to mouth". In "Oh, Brother!", Tootie was the lead dancer during one of the Sugar Cream Puff ballet pageants, and performed her routine perfectly even when she was crying because Timmy and his wished up brother Tommy were both no shows, although Timmy showed up at the end to win her over after sabotaging Tommy's attempts to get there. Besides her one sided relationship with Timmy, it is not known who her friends are, and it is said that Vicky scares away many of them. Besides her fellow Cream Puffs, Timmy, and occasionally Chester, A.J., and Elmer, Tootie rarely appears with any other character her age. She is also seen playing jump-rope with two nondescript girls in the book "Time Out!". As revealed in "Birthday Wish!", Tootie is twice as miserable as Timmy. When Timmy loans her Cosmo and Wanda for her birthday, she uses them to throw a big birthday party, but Cosmo and Wanda did not have enough time to explain to her Da Rules, and Tootie wanted to reveal them to everybody because she thought it would be rude to keep them a secret, as well as having to deal with Mr. Crocker attempting to get her to admit their existence, but Timmy is able to sufficiently distract her long enough for her loan period to expire. In the live action films, Tootie eventually learns of the fairies and is allowed to "join their family" along with Timmy and interacts with them without consequence, although the live action movies are also much more lax when it comes to fairy secrecy rules. Future Channel Chasers Although Tootie is never shown as an adult in Channel Chasers, she is implied to be a candidate as the mother of his children along with Trixie Tang, but this is never explicitly stated and even to this day Butch Hartman is elusive when providing an answer. Tammy Turner shares Tootie's distinctive glasses (albeit a slightly different color), mouth shape, and plaid clothing. Tommy Turner has her hair color and nose shape. Timmy's children are babysat by a robot modeled by a company owned by Vicky meaning that her family still has some sort of connection with the Turners. Official word from Butch Hartman himself on the matter reveals that it could be anybody, but Timmy's children were designed to have features of both Tootie and Trixie to leave it up to the viewer's imagination and preference along with other aspects of the future of Fairly Oddparent's characters lives. During the live action movie's promotion phase, there also existed a quiz on the official Nickelodeon website that suggested that Tootie would name her children Tammy and Tommy, although this page is now defunct and it may have just been a coincidence and/or referencing her Timmy-focused mindset. Adult Tootie Tootie is a main character in the live action television movie "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!". Thirteen years into the future, Tootie is returning home to Dimmsdale after moving away for a long time, but is now a smart and very beautiful woman who loves nature and opposes Hugh J. Magnate Jr.'s attempts to tear down the Dimmsdale Dogwood, a tree she used to climb as a kid, and turn the surrounding park into an Oil Well/Hotel. After meeting Timmy, she is shown to still be interested in him, but Timmy avoids her advances so he can keep his fairies, as falling in love with her would cause him to officially "grow up" and he would lose them. Eventually, after saving the town, Timmy and Tootie do fall in love, and Timmy is allowed to keep his fairies indefinitely. Tootie is also allowed to know of and interact with the fairies although its not known if she can make her own wishes. Together, Timmy and Tootie set up a business called "Wishful Thinking", and use the fairies' powers for helping the world. They travel the world granting wishes to children, but during Christmas this gets Timmy in trouble with Santa, and Tootie helps Timmy and his fairies as they travel across the North Pole to get Timmy removed from the naughty list. At one point, Tootie and the fairies are separated from Timmy, but Tootie speaks to a penguin to find a way back to Timmy. With the help of Mr. Crocker, Timmy and Tootie succeeded in saving Christmas, and they share a kiss underneath the mistletoe. At the end of the third movie, Timmy is infused with magic and becomes a fairy and ostensibly Tootie's fairy godparent. The exact implications of this on their relationship, they were implied to be married at this point, are never fully explained as the movie and live action trilogy end here. Other Appearances Tootie has made a number of appearances in other media besides the main series. Comics Tootie's first appearance as a Nicktoon was actually in the comic, "The Big Surprise". She resembled her appearance in "Boy Toy" but with round glasses and no braces. She had a brief cameo at the end of the comic, where Vicky revealed that she had brought her "annoying little sister" over for a slumber party, the big surprise that Timmy's parents were hiding from him. Tootie's next appearance was in the comic, "Pack of Lies", where she appeared at the beginning asking Timmy to attend an "I love Timmy festival" she was holding in his honor. Timmy flatly refused and made up a lie to get out of it. Vicky later confronted him about this, so Timmy used his fairies to get him out of any lies he made. Eventually Vicky forced Timmy to get her and Tootie tickets to the circus where they could see his lie unfold, but at the circus Timmy confessed to Tootie that he made everything up to get out of her love festival offer. Vicky is about to hurt Timmy, but Tootie steps in between them and forgives Timmy because she thinks Timmy paid for the whole circus himself for her. She then starts attempting to kiss Timmy, who holds her off at arms length. )]] She also appeared in another comic, "Literally!", where she entered Timmy's room to thank him for saving Vicky's life earlier. Timmy told her to "buzz off", and because of a wish where anything he said to another person turned that person into it, she was turned into a bee. She chased after Timmy for a while, and was later seen pollinating a flower when she was turned back to normal. Tootie has some brief background shots in some other comics, such as "It's Not Over Till the Babysitter Sings" and "Elmerella", in both cases she is not even drawn accurately. Tootie is the center character in a short Spanish comic "Un Cuento de Hadas", where she writes a story that somehow comes to life involving Timmy rescuing her from a castle where Vicky is holding her prisoner. Books In the chapter book, ''Token Wishes, Tootie plays a major role when she finds a box of wish tokens that Timmy had left lying around. These tokens can grant her every wish, so she immediately wishes for a variety of girly things to play with Timmy using the tokens. Timmy's friends and Vicky laughed at them, much to Tootie's anger, to the point that she uses a wish token to blow Vicky away with a tornado. Tootie uses a wish token to kiss Timmy, but he started crying because he was miserable and humiliated, so Tootie gave him the last wish token and he reset the events of the entire day. Afterward, Tootie came up to Timmy and asked to play, and he accepted. )]] Tootie also appears in "In a Tizzy over Turkey", where Timmy ended up at her house while searching for the perfect Thanksgiving meal. Nobody was at Tootie's house except Vicky, who was actually sad that her family was stuck in the cold because their car had broken down. Timmy sent his parents to pick everyone up and bring them to the Turner's house, where they enjoyed a dinner with a tofu turkey. Tootie was overjoyed that she got to sit next to Timmy. In the Easter-themed storybook, "Timmy's Eggs-Ray Vision", Tootie was part of an chocolate Easter egg hunt going on in Dimmsdale Park. Timmy was able to find a lot of eggs using X-ray vision, but he also saw Vicky push over Tootie and steal all of her eggs, so Timmy gave up a handful of his eggs to Tootie and then used his X-ray vision to melt the chocolate eggs Vicky had stolen. Video Games Tootie appears in several video games involving the Fairly OddParents. She appears in "The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules" (console version) in a cutscene where she enters Timmy's house and scares him purposely to tease him, before telling him that she was taking Doidle for a walk and to bring him to Vicky. She remarks that she wants her own dog too before leaving for a moment. Vicky comes, and because of her ability to grant wishes due to the plot of the game, she turns Timmy into a dog. Tootie returns and sees Timmy as a dog and immediately loves him, but Timmy runs away and is captured outside his house by a person who brings him to the mall. Timmy cannot be wished back to normal because Tootie is in love with his dog form. At this point the playable level begins, where the player controls Dog Timmy through the mall, avoiding Tootie who will knock the player out in one hit if she reaches them. The player must reach the mud baths, where they make Dog Timmy muddy and dirty. After splashing mud on Tootie, she doesn't like Dog Timmy anymore and leaves, so he is able to wish himself back to normal and the level is completed. (Console))]] Tootie is also mentioned, but not seen, in the PC version of Breakin Da Rules. Timmy mistakes a younger Nicky (Tootie's mother) for her when he travels to the past. Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda mention that Nicky resembles Tootie, and they speak and sound exactly alike, but Nicky in the game uses the same model as 5-year-old Vicky from "The Switch Glitch", a mistake by the developers or a cost cutting measure. When the player arrives in the time frame to get something from Timmy's parents as children (erroneously taking place in 1950 and not 1970), they encounter Nicky, who Timmy immediately mistakes for Tootie before Cosmo points out that it is actually her and Vicky's mother as a little girl. Nicky likes Timmy and wants to hold his hand on the way to school, but Timmy rejects her. Nicky becomes more demanding, so Cosmo tells Timmy to flee before she falls in love with him and causes a time paradox. Tootie appears in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy near the very end of the fourth level, where she is hidden in a locker. She only has two sprites in the entire game, although she was seemingly fortunate to be included at all as all of the other sprites are from Season 1 episodes, characters, and scenes. She has some cameo appearances in the webcomic Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi along with Timmy. Relationships Relationship with Timmy Tootie is in love with Timmy. Although every other girl on the show regards Timmy as a "buck-toothed loser", Tootie thinks he is a "dream boat hunk". She almost always greets Timmy with a kiss or a suffocating hug, and will chase after him whenever he tries to run away. In a few episodes Tootie even goes as far as to spy on Timmy, although strangely she never discovers his fairies. Timmy on the other hand usually tries to avoid Tootie, and in some cases is downright mean to her, more often than not tries to make things up to her. Timmy is also sympathetic to the fact that Tootie has to live with Vicky and put up with her every day. But in the episode "Dread and Breakfast", he considers Tootie one of the "villains" he is up against when she, Dark Laser and Mister Crocker stay a night at their house while all trying to get Timmy. Relationship with Vicky Vicky picks on Tootie much like she does with Timmy, and forces her little sister to do chores that were meant for her. Although in Tootie's first episode and comic appearances Vicky stands up for her little sister and even encourages her to pursue Timmy as a means of tormenting him, after Tootie's main series appearance it is established that Vicky treats her just like Timmy, if not worse. Tootie seems oblivious of her sister's hatred of Timmy in earlier episodes. In later appearances, Tootie hates Vicky and goes as far as to expose Vicky's bad behavior to Timmy's parents, although everyone's memory was wiped before Timmy or Vicky could learn of her deeds. In one episode, Vicky goes through various enemies she has made throughout her life, and Tootie was the first suspect on her list. Relationship with Trixie In terms of fandom, Trixie and Tootie are rivals, mainly because they are the two main love interests in the show. Interestingly enough though, they have very rarely appeared together throughout the entire series. Only in one episode does one girl even acknowledge that the other exists, in "You Doo" when Tootie insults Trixie through the use of a Timmy You Doo Doll, although even in this instance it is still not clear if Tootie actually knows about Timmy's crush on her or if she is just jealous of Trixie's popularity. In the episode "Take and Fake", Tootie was present at Trixie's costume party dressed as Trixie. Tootie and Trixie also marched alongside each other in the song "Adults Ruin Everything" from the movie "School's Out!: The Musical". It is unlikely though that this had any meaning, due to it being part of a song and a brief part at that. Relationship with Cosmo and Wanda Tootie is one of the few human characters besides Timmy to have directly encountered fairies, in particular Cosmo and Wanda, when Timmy loans her his fairies out of guilt from contributing to Tootie's bad birthday party. They praise her wish making ability, and she is so grateful for their actions she wants to tell everyone about them, breaking one of the most important of Da Rules. The effects of the wish wore off before she could give out their secret however, and her memories of Cosmo and Wanda were erased completely. Cosmo and Wanda have sometimes encouraged Timmy to treat Tootie better and they pity her always, and have at other times assisted him in avoiding her. In "Grow Up, Timmy Turner!", Tootie helps Timmy in his attempt to save them, and becomes "part of their extended family", as Wanda puts it, thanks to the "Timmy Turner loophole" in Da Rules. See Also *Tootie (23 years old) *The Fairy Flu! *Boy Toy *Kung Timmy *Love Struck! *Channel Chasers *Birthday Wish! *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! *Shipping *List of Tootie's inventions External Links *Tootie Fans on Facebook *Fairly Odd Fanon Wiki Notes The exact identity of Timmy's wife is unknown, but Tootie is a strong candidate. References de:Trudy Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Classmates Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Main Characters Category:Vicky's family Category:Oh Yeah! Cartoons characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters with glasses Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Granddaughters Category:Godchildren Category:Cosmo and Wanda's godchildren Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World